


Gifted

by m0ltenb0nes



Category: Clone High
Genre: Ableism, Genghis Khan is actually a really good character, M/M, crackfic, i’m a bad writer sorry, i’m neurodivergent but i feel like the way i talk about Genghis Khan is ableist, i’m new to ao3, please call me out if any of this is problematic, randomly generated ship, side character ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0ltenb0nes/pseuds/m0ltenb0nes
Summary: Julius Caesar wants to know more about Genghis Khan, and attempts to unravel the emotions he feels about him.
Relationships: Julius Caesar/Genghis Khan (Clone High)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Gifted

Caesar didn’t know much about Genghis Khan. To be fair, nobody else really did either. The large oaf didn’t speak often, and in the few times he did, it was only a few words, not very complex ones at that. He did not excel at socializing with his peers to say the least, as he also didn’t have a grasp on how to properly interact with his cohorts; Khan struggled with knowing when saying or doing certain things would be socially acceptable, and was often scolded by his teachers in his elementary years because of it. After some point, he just stopped trying. He began to copy what everyone else was doing in terms of socialization. Because of this, he unfortunately didn’t have much of a personality to his own accord. However, there was something about him that intrigued Caesar. Perhaps it was the fact that despite his gauche demeanour, he always managed to get good grades, and was a very high achieving individual, most certainly at the top of his class. He was also quite the musical genius, with a voice so heavenly, you would question if he was actually a cherub that made its way down to Earth; he was a poster child for Savant syndrome, truly. Genghis Khan would pop into Caesar’s thoughts often with essentially no warning, nor a reason. It’s unknown if it would be in a platonic way, or in a romantic way. Caesar hadn’t often thought about his sexuality, though he did know for a fact he wasn’t straight. He had been with multiple women previously, but also a few men as well. The gender of his partner didn’t matter to him, and neither did labels. All that mattered to Caesar was the feeling of safety and security he received from his significant other. The predicament in this case was never in knowing which team he plays on, but rather knowing what exactly he was feeling for Khan. Caesar barely knew him, so these emotions came as a very confusing surprise. The more he pondered about it, the more he thought about Khan, which led to even more confusing-surprise emotions. Simultaneously, he worried about how his peers would react if they found out Caesar, one of the “popular kids”, was talking with one of the lowest of the nerds; his reputation was potentially on the line. Despite this internal conflict, he still couldn’t get his mind off the goon-ish boy...

Caesar snapped back into reality. He was sitting in Mr. Sheepman’s class, and his eyes happened to be on Genghis Khan the entire time. Luckily, it wasn’t very obvious to tell, as Khan was sitting in the front row of the class, just in front of the whiteboard. To the untrained eye, Caesar may as well have been just looking at the notes scribbled in Expo marker.  
“...and that is why the egg will always come before the chicken.” Mr. Sheepman quickly uttered, as the bell rang, ending the period. Everyone began packing their bags, and leaving for their next class, except for Caesar. He sat, twiddling his thumbs, contemplating whether or not he wanted to approach the colossal student he had been staring intently at. Caesar peeked back up at Khan. He ultimately decided against it, starting to pack his own rucksack and keeping his eyes on the floor as he left the classroom.

\- - -

Lunch came around, and Caesar finally mustered up the courage to approach Genghis Khan. He yearned to know more about the fellow, and what better opportunity than to talk with him over a quick meal? As Caesar walked to the table of nerds Khan was known to sit with, he felt his stomach drop. Why didn’t he decide earlier to approach him? At the very least, talking in between periods would’ve been much shorter, only 5 minutes or so; now, Caesar had set himself up to be in a conversation for an entire hour!  
‘Stupid!’ Caesar thought to himself, discreetly grimacing and slapping his forehead. His legs kept moving, and he inched closer towards the squad of rejects. He felt eyes on the back of his head, most likely those of JFK, Ponce de Leon, and his ex, Catherine the Great, whom he would regularly spend his lunch time with. At the very least, Gandhi was with this group he was approaching, and since the eccentric Indian had a good rapport with JFK, hopefully there wouldn’t be much of an issue with Caesar affiliating with them. Hopefully.  
Gandhi immediately noticed the tall Roman advancing towards him, and decided to greet him. Loudly.  
“Heh-hey! Caesar the pleaser, what’s up my man?” he practically shouted across the cafeteria. Caesar didn’t reply verbally, he just gave the small baldy a quick smile and wave. Caesar took a seat across from Gandhi, and was sitting next to Van Gogh. Those two were essentially the only people he knew at the entire table; he got very lucky with this seating arrangement.  
“So, what’s got you coming over here for lunch?” Gandhi inquired. “Get into another fight with Catherine the So-so?”  
Caesar hated when people called her that. He will admit, he has seen the rotten side of her, and may have occasionally called her that name in his head, but it just wasn’t right to treat her like that. Regardless, he ignored this part of the question.  
“No, no, just wanted to see how you guys have been. Just wanting to, uh, catch up? It’s been a while since we last talked.”  
This was not a complete lie, as Caesar legitimately did want to spend some time with Gandhi and Van Gogh as well. Just not exactly this particular day. Caesar’s eyes gravitated towards Genghis Khan. He noticed the odd craftsmanship of the origami hat on his head. The folds and creases were neat, symmetrical, and obviously pressed with the utmost care. This didn’t come as a surprise to Caesar, though. He had already known about Khan’s exemplary skills in the artistic area. Caesar’s eyes quickly shot back down; he didn’t want to come off too strongly.  
By this point, Gandhi had already switched back to the previous conversation, and thankfully, nobody’s gaze landed on Caesar.  
Surprisingly, in the short amount of time Caesar had diverted his eyes from Gandhi, the hyperactive clone had already managed to get several french fries up his nose. Unfortunately, not all of them would come back out.  
Caesar insisted on bringing Gandhi to the nurse’s office, and also recommended Genghis Khan come along for the ride as well, since he “looks like a fellow who’s strong enough to carry him down”. This was said almost tongue-in-cheek, as it’s quite obvious that Gandhi is very lightweight, and his legs were not affected by the ordeal. Nobody seemed to catch on to those points, and all hastily agreed with the plan; the only thing everyone (but Caesar) was thinking about was making sure Gandhi’s antics wouldn’t cause him injury.

Genghis Khan swiped up Gandhi into his arms, and scurried over to Caesar, who had already started to make his way down the hallway. It was not the greatest situation to bring the two together, but Caesar was hopeful something good would come from it.

**Author's Note:**

> suggestions and criticisms are greatly appreciated and encouraged. ;_;


End file.
